


Oblivious

by agentnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'd do niall, this is for kittenstyles on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnarry/pseuds/agentnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always makes advances on Niall without realizing Niall's actually in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

He was trying to ignore it, he really was. The way his heart sped up when Harry was around, the way his eyes always found their way to Harry, the way he couldn't stay away from him. 

It all started on the Take Me Home tour when Harry began to subtly rub up against him, hold his hand during Little Things, kiss his cheek when he had the chance, whisper pick up lines in his ear throughout the shows. Niall tried so hard not to read too much into it. Harry didn't like him like that: they were just friends. 

Then Harry began to ask Niall out, well to Harry it was merely hanging out, but to Niall it was so much more. 

When they played chicken in the pool, Harry grasping Niall's thighs like his life depended on it. Or all the golfing trips they took together, when Niall accidentally fell on top of Harry in an overbearing congratulatory hug, Harry just wrapped his arms around him and whispered something about how he wouldn't mind if Niall stayed on top of him all the time. The days he asked him if he'd like to grab dinner, or stay in the same hotel room. 

Niall tried so hard to keep his feelings in check, his pants on, and his heart to stop beating so loud when Harry was around.

Foolishly, he came to a conclusion that Harry couldn't ever beat all of the advances from the last tour, but he was so wrong. 

At first it started when Niall sang Better Than Words on the opening night of the Where We Are tour. Niall had been maliciously planning to touch himself during the hiss, telling Harry his plan to make all the girls swoon. Harry had told him, "Yeah, Bro! That'd be sick!"   
But Niall had no clue that Harry was planning on touching himself along with Niall. When Niall saw the video that night after the concert, he had to subtly excuse himself into the bathroom for a long cold shower, forcing himself to think of his gran in her knickers.

That was just the beginning of the teasing. 

Soon, Harry would begin the wretched brushing of his hands, chasing Niall around on stage, asking him to jump over him for no reason. Niall could barely keep the blush off his face. 

One night Harry decided it would be a good idea to feel up Niall's thigh. Niall had to try so hard to keep a hard on down. 

All these things Harry did made Niall love him even more. He was so gone for the taller lad. Ever since the middle of the TMH tour, in fact. And it didn't exactly help, those drunken kisses and over the clothes touching they did during tour celebrations. He was positive Harry didn't remember a thing, but it kept him up at night, trying to remember what Harry's lips felt like, or what it felt like to be touched by him. The mere thought sent shivers down his spine.

Niall kept it in so well, he was actually really proud of himself. That was until San Siro. 

That was meant to be the concert they were filming for the new concert DVD. They were strictly told to be on their best behavior, and to use family friendly language. 

So, Niall came in with the expectation that Harry would keep his hands to himself, and the innuendoes to a minimum. 

The concert went on as usual, they sang, messed around, Niall played his guitar, a feeling of euphoria washing over him. 

It was finally time for the Twitter questions. Niall looked around at the thousands of people screaming around him. He waved at a few.

The questions were boring as usual, but he tried to answer them with a smile on his face. Then the third question came. Liam read it aloud.

"If you could be a girl for 24 hours what would you do?" 

Niall inwardly rolled his eyes, before he would have answered with something like, "I'd touch me boobs in te mirror and jiggle 'em around a bit." But now he wasn't so sure about that answer.

Liam looked at Harry, "Alright Harry Styles, what about you?" 

Niall looked at his crush and without missing a beat Harry replied, "I'd do Niall!" 

Niall's heart stopped. He didn't know how he was supposed to react, so he just took a step back and made a kissy face at Harry. That was normal, right? 

Then Harry muttered in the mic, "Happy pride!" 

Niall was actually ecstatic, and before he could stop his self, he raised his own mic whispering, "I'd do you too." 

He wasn't sure if anyone heard, everyone was still screaming and Liam had let out an, "Oh, God." 

And then Harry smirked at him and they bumped fists, it was their thing. 

Harry came up to him and whispered, "I don't have to be a girl to do you, though. Do I?" He pulled away and Niall let out a forced laugh, willing his heart to calm down.

The rest of the concert passed by in a blur and before Niall knew it they were running off stage. 

Niall had changed out of his sweaty clothes, and was about to make his way to the bus when he saw Harry leaning against the wall, texting furiously on his phone. 

Something in him screamed to finally grow some balls and tell Harry how he felt. So, he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him around the corner into a deserted hallway.

"Alright, you bloody wanker listen here!" He said, pinning Harry against the wall. 

The brunette looked down at Niall, confused.

"I've had enough of you groping me without any reason. And it's finally time that I tell you the truth." 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Niall cut him off.

"I'm in love with you dammit! And if you don't feel the same then you better keep your hands off of me!" 

Harry's look of confusion disappeared, being replaced by a look of surprise. 

"You.. What?" 

Niall took a deep breath and looked Harry dead in the eyes. 

"I love you, Harry." 

Harry cracked a smile and puts his hands on the back of Niall's neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was rough, and a little uncomfortable, put it was perfect. 

They pulled away breathless, before Harry said, "Maybe we could go reenact Ghost for real this time." 

Yep. Niall was gone for him.


End file.
